Amores Difíciles
by Chica-pino
Summary: La vida de Phoebe Grey no es tan buena como parece, y menos aun cuando se da cuenta de que comienza a sentir cosas por su padre, cosa que no puede admitir, por lo que los demás puedan llegar a decir ni pensar. Pero llega un momento en el que ambos no pueden evitar todo lo que sienten, y simplemente se dejan llevar. NO ACEPTO COPIAS NI ADAPTACIONES, gracias.


¡Agh! Odiaba tener que vivir entre lujos, siendo "protegida" por un padre Controlador, y tener que cumplir todas sus reglas sin opción alguna. Desde que mi madre abandonó a mi padre por otro hombre, él se volvió aún más insufrible, cosa que en ocasiones me desesperaba demasiado. Ya tenía 20 años, y él me trataba como si tuviera 10, o incluso 7 años. Afortunadamente, mi hermano Theodore, ya estaba graduado de la Universidad de Harvard, por lo que vivía con una chica, y de esa forma, él no se pondría del lado de mi padre, como siempre solía hacerlo. Ser la hija de un famoso empresario multimillonario no era sencillo en lo absoluto. Y sí, hablo de Christian Grey. Todos dicen que debería de ser genial, pero no, no lo es. Siempre, sin excepciones, mi padre me obligaba a ir a cualquier lado con guardaespaldas. Afortunadamente, me llevaba bastante bien con ellos, por lo que en muchas ocasiones, me tapaban, cosa que volvía loco a mi padre.

Acababa de llegar a casa, seguida de Sawyer, uno de mis guardaespaldas, cuando oí la voz de mi padre, quien conversaba con Gail, la Ama de llaves del Escala. Pude oír que mencionaban algo sobre el menú semanal, pero aún así, me dirigí a la cocina, para de esa forma saludarles a ambos. Cuando entré, ellos se callaron, y mi padre me dirigió la mirada, y yo me ruboricé. ¡Me ruboricé! ¿A cuantas chicas le sucede eso con su padre? Me mordí el labio inferior, pero lo más extraño, fue cuando vi como sus ojos se oscurecían, volviéndose de un tono grisáceo líquido con un extraño brillo, cual me inquietó un poco. El ambiente podía notarse completamente tenso, por lo que Gail se excusó, para de esa forma dejarnos solos. Todo se estaba volviendo incómodo, por lo que bajé la mirada,dejando caer unos mechones de mi cabello sobre mi rostro, pero él, de una manera demasiado tierna, me los apartó, mostrando una sonrisa increíblemente deslumbrante.

-Papá... -Comencé a decir, algo nerviosa. -¿Puedo ir con Ava a una fiesta a la que ambas fuimos invitadas?

-No, Phoebe... -Respondió de una forma bastante seria. -Ya sabes lo que opino de las fiestas.

Me imaginé completamente que mi padre no me dejaría, ya que era súper, hiper protector, por lo que ya tenía un plan b. Bueno, Ava lo tenía, yo simplemente acepté. Cuando mi padre se fuese a dormir, yo me escaparía, para ir de esa forma a la fiesta con mi prima. Por eso, sonreí con levedad, cosa que le provocó a mi padre alzar una ceja. Yo como respuesta a aquella mirada inquisitiva, le miré como corderito degollado, mostrando de esa forma una falsa inocencia. Sabía de sobra que él me conocía perfectamente, pero igualmente, trate se ignorar aquel diminuto detalle. Sentí el tacto de él sobre mi mano, provocandome se tiene un extraño cosquilleo. Por eso, decidí subir a mi habitación, y de esa forma pensar en todo lo que me estaba sucediendo.

-Papá, voy a mi habitación... que tengo tarea.

-Vale, nos vemos luego, yo iré a mi despacho para trabajar.

Mi padre llevó su mano derecha a mi nuca, para acercarse a mí, y de esa forma besarme la frente con tranquilidad, mostrándose tierno de nuevo. Finalmente, me sonrió, y se dirigió a las escaleras, para ir a su despacho. Yo por mi lado, solté un pequeño suspiro y sacar mi móvil de mi bolsillo trasero del pantalón, mientras subía las escaleras y dirigirme a mi habitación. Cuando llegue a mi habitación, entré, y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, y marque el número de mi prima Ava, y de esa forma planificar todo para la fiesta. Respondió al segundo tono.

-Hey, hola prima. -Me saludó Ava? Con un gran entusiasmo.

-Hola. -Le saludé, mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de mi cabello.

-No me digas... Christian no te dio permiso. -Al ver que yo no respondía, ella continuó hablando. -¡AY! Mi tío está bien buenote, pero es muy, pero que MUY aburrido.

-¡AVA! -Exclamé, por tan obsceno comentario.

-¿Qué? Pero si sabes que es verdad...

-Eso no es cierto. -Me defendí, alzando la vez. -A ver, no te llamaba para halagar la sensualidad de mi padre, sino para lo de la fiesta. No me deja ir... así que imagino que tendremos que optar por la segunda opción. Vendrás a buscarme cuando mi padre se vaya a dormir.

-Ya, ya... -Mencionó de una forma algo sarcástica. -Claro, ya te iré a buscar en mi Ford Focus.

-Genial. -Sonreí a través de la línea.- Nos vemos en unas horitas, Ava.

-Chaito.

Ambas colgamos, para finalmente suspirar, mientras miraba a mi azulada pared, para así pensar en todo el plan. No sólo en eso, sino que también en todo lo que ella me había mencionado. Era cierto que mi padre presumía de sensualidad, pero era mi padre, y no podía pensar eso de él. Suspiré, y finalmente, decidí que iría al baño, para de esa forma ducharme. Caminé con lentitud, de una forma bastante distraída, por lo que abrí la puerta del baño, y fue entonces cuando me percaté de que mi padre se estaba duchado. ¡Ví a mi padre COMPLETAMENTE desnudo! No era capaz ni de hablar, pero al parecer el notó mi presencia, por lo que me dirigió la mirada, y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Pude notar cierto temor en su grisácea mirada, aunque también noté que echaba... chispa. ¿Chispas? Quizá era porque estaba enfadado. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, él me comentó que estaría en su despacho trabajando, y no en el baño duchandose.

No sabia cuanto pasó, pero para mí era una eternidad. ¡Dios mio! Me sentía completamente sucia, por estar mirando de esa forma a mi padre, y por alguna extraña razón, no pude apartar la mirada de él, aunque él al parecer no ponía resistencia. Sabía perfectamente que no estaba siendo sutil, pero aún así, mire a Christian de arriba a abajo, fijándome primero en su bien formado abdomen, cual para mi opinión, era presumible a pesar del leve vello que poseía aquella zona. Luego, me fijé en sus ejercitados brazos, aunque en ese momento, no pude evitar fijarme en una zona bastante "prohibida" de él. Era su miembro, cual estaba levemente erecto, cosa que me hizo morder el labio inferior, y mantener la mirada en aquel lugar. Tenía en mi opinión, un buen tamaño, aunque no estaba del todo segura, ya que al ser el primer pene que veo en carne y hueso, era difícil saberlo. Pero...¿EN QUÉ COÑO ESTABA PENSANDO? Finalmente, saliendo de mi trance, y salí del baño en completo silencio, y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. No pude evitarlo. Apoyé mi cuerpo en la pared, y lleve mi mano a mi frente, suspirando de una forma pesada.

-Oh, joder...-Murmuré con levedad, algo asustada.-No puedo creerlo.-Noté mi rostro arder, a causa del rubor de mis mejillas y nariz.

\- Señorita Grey, está aquí.- Sawyer quedó frente a mí, mirándome de una forma algo inquisitiva.- ¿Se encuentra bien?-Su voz mostraba preocupación.-Está usted muy roja...

\- Sí, sí...- Respondí, de una forma algo bajita.

Sawyer me miró con algo de desconfianza, cosa que era natural, ya que él me conocía desde que nací. Yo simplemente, cerré los ojos, para de esa forma lograr recuperar mi compostura. Finalmente, me coloqué bien el cabello, y le miré con la mejor de mis sonrisas. Suspiré con levedad, para de esa forma caminar lejos del baño, junto a Sawyer. Cuando llegamos a la biblioteca, vi la gran mesa de billar de una manera fija. Sawyer, se dio cuenta, por lo que sonriendo, extendió su mano, para de esa forma señalar los tacos de billar.

\- ¿Quiere jugar?

\- Me gustaría...- Respondí, sonriendo.

Finalmente, Sawyer se dirigió a los porta-tacos, y cogió dos. Muy caballerosamente, me extendió uno, concorde a mi altura. Yo simplemente lo tomé entre mis finas manos, y murmuré un leve 'gracias'. Él como respuesta, me mostró una adorable, pero atractiva sonrisa, provocandome sonreír de vuelta. No era la primera vez que jugaba con él al billar, por lo que ya había cierta confianza entre nosotros a la hora de jugar.

\- Oye, señorita Grey, he oído que hoy hay una gran fiesta en la playa que está a un par de manzanas de aquí.

\- ¿Ah, sí? - Pregunté, falseando desinterés.

\- Sí. - De una forma algo lenta, pasó la tiza por la punta del taco.-Sé que lo sabías, Phoebe.-Mencionó con una sonrisa algo ladina.-Pero en serio, no hagas nada loco, o tu padre se mosqueará de sobremanera. Ya lo conoces...-Su tono era de advertencia.

\- Luke...- Comencé a decir.- Mi padre no se enterará.

\- Yo dudo realmente que no lo haga.

Yo estaba completamente segura de que se acabaría enterando de alguna forma, pero aun así, no perdía nada con intentarlo. Solo su confianza... y el móvil, y posiblemente el ordenador. No es nada, ¿No? Solté un pequeño suspiro, y unos ojos grises con una mirada seria, llena de enojo apareció en mi mente. No podía con esa mirada de mi padre. Pero ya no soy una adolescente, él debe de entender que necesitaba mi libertad, y derecho de hacer un poco lo que quiera, y por eso, negué con la cabeza de una forma algo lenta, para olvidarme de eso. Además, salir es bueno contra el estrés, así que su enfado no puede ser tan grande. No tanto como su pe...JODER, no. ¿Qué demonios me pasaba? De repente, noté algo de calor en el interior de mi cuerpo, y en mi rostro. Bufé con algo de frustración, para lentamente regresar a la realidad. ¿Por qué me ocurría eso? Me sentía muy incestuosa. De una forma tranquila, dirigí mi mirada al reloj de pared que había junto a una estantería, dándome cuenta de que debería prepararme.

\- ¡AY! - Exclamé, dejando el taco sobre la mesa. Lo siento, Luke, ahora debo ir a prepararme.

\- Hum... está bien.

Él me observó con detenimiento, tomando el taco que yo antes tenía, para colocarlo en su sitio. Cuando él se volteó de nuevo, me acerqué a Luke, para luego ponerme de puntillas, y así besar su mejilla. Con una sonrisa, me volteé, y caminé hacia la salida de de la biblioteca. Mientras me dirigía hacia mi habitación, lo único que me preocupaba era encontrarme con mi padre en el camino. No sería capaz de mirarle a la cara después de haberle visto desnudo. Afortunadamente, no me lo encontré. Cuando entré a mi habitación, me dirigí a mi armario, cual era naturalmente inmenso. Lo primero que hice, fue sacar mi ropa, cual era un vestido azul cielo, cual llegaba hasta cuatro dedos más arriba de la rodilla, y luego, unos zapatos del mismo color, y finalmente, una chaqueta de color negro. Únicamente, quería divertirme, pero de una forma elegante. Luego, comencé a coger dos toallas. Una más grande, cual era para el cuerpo de un color azul oscuro, y la otra más pequeña de color rojo pasión. De una manera suave, cerré la puerta del armario con un golpe de caderas.

Finalmente, me dirigí a la puerta de la habitación con todo lo que iba a usar para prepararme, y abrí esta, para así salir, y dirigirme al baño, y así ducharme. Entré al baño, y cerré la puerta con seguro, y luego dejé las cosas en su lugar. Me acerqué a la ducha para así abrir la llave del agua, y de esa forma regularla. Mientras el agua se calentaba, comencé a quitarme la ropa, siendo una blusa de color rosa pastel, y una falda blanca, y finalmente los calcetines. Me mordí el labio inferior, cuando ya estuve en ropa interior, cosa que me resultaba extraño. Todos me halagaban, pero siendo totalmente honesta, yo no me consideraba en lo absoluto linda. Finalmente, terminé de quitarme tanto el sujetador como la braga de encaje de color blanco, y me dirigí a la ducha, para por ultimo ducharme.

Solté un jadeo nada más notar el chorro de agua sobre mí, ya que me resultaba muy relajante. Comencé a enjuagarme el cabello con total tranquilidad, manteniendo todavía los ojos cerrados. Cuando finalmente acabé, me enjaboné el cuerpo también, y por ultimo, cuando acabé, me aclaré tanto el cabello como el cuerpo, y de esa forma quedarme completamente limpia, y relajada. Me estrujé el cabello, y de esa forma quitarme el agua sobrante, y después, estirar mi brazo e inclinarme, para coger primero mi toalla primero, y rodearme el cabello, para quitarme la humedad del cabello, y luego, con la otra, rodearme el cuerpo. Salí de la ducha con cuidado, para no caerme ni resbalarme, hasta quedar frente al espejo, y mirarme fijamente a través de él. Solté un suspiro, secándome el cabello con la toalla, ya que nunca me lo secaba con el secador. Mi padre odiaba esa costumbre mía, ya que decía que me podía resfriar, pero aun así, siempre acaba haciendo lo que yo quisiese. Finalmente, terminé de secarme el cabello, y luego continué con el cuerpo, y dejando las toallas en la barra de la ducha para que se secasen. Comencé a vestirme, primero con mi ropa interior, y luego, con el vestido, que quedaba justo a mi cuerpo, realzando mi figura. Pero en vez de ponerme los zapatos y la chaqueta, cogí en mis manos en mis manos, para así salir del baño. Mientras caminaba al baño, por desgracia, me encontré a mi padre, quien me observó de arriba a abajo, con una expresión de sorpresa.

\- Phoebe...

\- Eh... papá...- No sabía que decir, y menos que excusa poner por estar vestida así.

\- Te ves... increíble.-Murmuró demasiado bajito, pero aún así, yo pude oírlo perfectamente.- Pero dime, ¿A donde vas?

\- Ah... bueno, la verdad es que... - Me rasqué la nuca, con algo de timidez.- Iba a ir a la fiesta que te mencioné.- Me resultaba imposible mentirle.

\- Pero no puedes ir...- Su voz era tranquila. Demasiado tranquila.- Estás divina, pero aún así, no quiero que vayas y... que te coman con los ojos.

\- Papá estás siendo egoísta. Yo solo quiero vivir como no lo hice de adolescente. Quiero tener una vida normal, con amigos normales...

\- ¿Y si algún hombre te droga para violarte?

\- ¡Pero eso no sucederá!

De repente, ambos nos quedamos callados, y me mordí el labio inferior, notando como el ambiente era totalmente extraño. Suspiré con levedad, rodando los ojos con levedad, provocando que el frunciese el ceño, cual me hizo sonreír de una forma suave. Entonces, me acerqué a él, y le rodeé con los brazos su fuerte cintura con mis delgados brazos, para así abrazarlo. Quería tocarle la fibra sensible.

\- Ay, vale, pero a las Once te quiero en casa. Como muy tarde a las Doce, y si no estás aqui a esa hora, mandaré a buscarte a Taylor, ¿Entendido?

\- ¡Gracias, papi!- Exclamé, y le dí un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios, dejandole sorprendido.


End file.
